Taking Over Me
by Mitsukai Gin'yoku
Summary: A oneshot songfic, I might make more chapters. Pretty sad in my opinion. It's just Jimmy and Rachel... be nice it's my first. Rated K plus for some angst? oO


**Author's Corner: Hey everyone! After reading like, a million fanfictions, I have decided to come up with my own. Well, it's more of a one shot song fic, but it counts right? Well, I hope you like it, and it would make me feel all happy if you rated and reviewed, but you don't have to. Maybe this one shot will become a story, but well...maybe not.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fanfiction. That's all it is, a FAN fiction.**

**Dedication: To all case closed fans everywhere, and anyone who acctually likes my crappy writing abbility!**

**For the fullest possible experience of my song fiction, I recomend listening to Taking over me by Evanesence(duh).  
**

**

* * *

**

**T A K I N G O V E R M E**

**Song by: Evanesence**

**A Case Closed Song Fiction**

**

* * *

**

Rachel Moore starred outside her window, watching the cold icy rain beat upon the landscape.  
_It seems like I haven't seen Jimmy in so long...  
Where are you? Why are you hurting me like this?_  
She cast her eyes downward, tears beginning to leak out.

**You don't remember me but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you**

Jimmy flipped randomly through the channels on the television, then turned it off, deciding there was nothing good on.  
He sighed, and starred up at the ceiling.  
_It seems like I have been in this small, puny body for so long...will I ever get free? Or will I be trapped forever in this body as Conan, slowly loosing every bit of my personality...untill...I'm erased forever?  
_Jimmy shivered in the child's body, but not because of the cold. As much as he would never admit it, he was afraid. Afraid that he would be stuck as Conan forever. He laughed aloud, trying to ease his mood, but it sounded strained to even his own ears.  
_What am I doing thinking about things like that? I will get out...I have to, for Rachel and me._

**But who can decide what they dream?  
and dream i do...**

Rachel's small stream of tears had become a river of sorrow. She tried muffling her sobs, but didn't succeed.  
_Are you even on a case Jimmy? Or are you just doing this because you know how much it hurts me...are you somewhere laughing at me?_  
At those thoughts, she cried harder. The storm begun to grow worse, the wind blowing harder, and the rain beating down with more fury.

**I believe in you I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live, to breathe, you're taking over me**

Jimmy hopped off the couch and began to walk towards his room.  
_Stupid kiddy bedtimes..._  
As Jimmy walked towards his room, he thought he heard a sob coming from Rachel's room. He stopped, and changed directions. He reached her door, and opened it slowly.

**Have you forgotten all i know and all we had?**

Rachel raised her head when she felt a small tap on her hand. Her eyes widened, as she saw Conan standing there. She turned her head trying to hide her tears.  
"Conan, what are you doing here?"she questioned, trying to will her voice not to break.

**You saw me mourning my love for you and touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then**

Once Jimmy saw her tears, it tore him up inside.  
_I know she's crying because of me. Rachel, I'm so close to you...but I'm so far away...please don't cry...just don't cry..._  
"Rachel...are you okay?"Jimmy asked, knowing very well she wasn't.  
"I'm okay Conan, I'm...just tired.You should get some sleep too, okay?"she replied, still hiding her face.  
He took that as a dismissal, and reluctantly left. He walked slowly over to the phone, and called up Rachel's cell.

**I look in the mirror and see your face  
If i look deep enough  
So many things inside that are just like you are taking over**

When she heard the door close, she let the tears loose again.  
_You really aren't coming back...are you Jimmy? Have you found someone new wherever you are?  
I...I bet she's ten times better than I could ever be._  
All of a sudden, she heard her cell phone ring, she jumped up from her bed not reginizing the sound.  
When she did, she let it ring...and cried harder.

**I believe in you I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live, to breathe, you're taking over me**

Jimmy called at least 5 times before he finally got an answer.

"Hello"  
"Hey Rachel, it's Jimmy I was just calling...you know...well, Rachel I've been missing you alot lately"  
"Yeah, me too"  
"I'm trying to wrap this case up and I promise I'll get there as soon as I possibly can"  
"Jimmy...admit it, are you ever coming back?"  
"Rachel, I told you I--"  
"No, save it...you know, I can only stand so much of your lying Jimmy okay...I'll see you when I see you"  
With that the phone call ended, and Jimmy banged his fist against the counter.  
_Rachel...I'm sorry I...I don't want to do this to you. You're the world to me...you don't know how much this is killing me inside._

**Taking over me**

_You don't know how much you are killing me Jimmy. You are my world...but now, without you...my world is just falling apart._  
Rachel threw her cell phone on the floor and collapsed onto her bed, letting her more tears fall from her brown eyes.

**Your Taking Over Me**

Jimmy starred at the wall, letting tears out he always tried to hold in.  
_Rachel...I wish I could tell you face to face in my own body how much you mean to me...I'm so sorry..._

**Taking over me**

Rachel had cried herself dry, and begun to fall asleep.  
_Jimmy...you seem so close to me...but you are so far away. What have you been keeping from me?  
_Then the exhausted youth fell into blessed sleep.

**Taking over me  
**

Love can be such a cruel, cruel maiden.

* * *

Sorry if it sucked... Well, if you were getting confused about the Jimmy/Conan phrasing I'm sorry! But, from Jimmy's P.O.V he is Jimmy. But from Rachel's he's Conan...oO I hoped you liked it...'cause I had fun making it! Sorry, if it was a tad depressing...and if it wasn't...yay?

xoxo  
-Mitsukai Gin'yoku


End file.
